OC generations: Winter Battle Version, Ringer pov
by RingerWings
Summary: Me and Chronic Writer's Block are writing a co-chapter OC story. Are OC's are having a snowball fight and it will inclued OC's submited. Everything explained (hopefully) in the story. Summery might change soon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I am announcing that I am doing a co-writing chapter! Well not technically but….let me explain. Me and the amazing **_**Chronic Writer's Block**_** are going to be writing a story but in our OC's Pov. The story will be about us having a snowball fight in spirit of winter. We will have 3 people on our teams. The twist is that we don't choose the winner…..the reader's do, which are you guys. Now here is the lineup:**

**RingerWings team:**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Applejack**

**And Rarity**

**MetalHooves team:**

**Scootaloo**

**AppleBloom**

**And SweetieBelle**

**We think it was fair that we had ponies that we thought we best. So we won't make anything unfair for the teams. Also make any suggestions and request of what you want to see in a review. And if you want to see who wins, PM who you want. Also check out **_**Chronic Writer's Block**_**'s profile to see his side of the story. **

**Ringer: Reminds me, I was just at the Metal and the CMC's Concert. They we're Awesome!**

**Let's get this started shall we?**

I was just walking back from the Concert with Metal and the CMC right behind me. They were just doing a concert and it got done somewhere around when Luna raised the Moon. They were actually amazing singers and sang "You're Going Down". I had to take the Crusaders home since I was the one who came with them.

"So how did you like our performance Mrs. Wings?" Said SweetieBelle

"My friends call me Ringer and any friend of Metal is a good friend of mine. Besides, the show was spectacular!

We had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to drop off AppleBloom when I heard the sound of hoof steps. I turned to the side and noticed the AppleJack was coming toward us.

"Thanks Ringer a Bunch for bringin' back AppleBloom safe and sound." AppleJack said happily

"No Prob, AJ. Gotta go since I must drop of the other to then get back home. "

"You sure ya'll can't stay for a cup of cider?

"Na I remember the last time I drank some. Don't want THAT to happen again."

"Hey! I was a good accident!" Exclaimed Metal.

We all then said our goodbyes to AppleBloom and were on our way to Rarity's Boutique.

Soon after we had left I heard a rustling in the bushes above me. I had flown off the ground into a nearby tree and it was no other than the all mighty Rainbow Dash. I should've guessed she would be up at this time of night. She did sleep during the day while she was supposed to be on weather patrol.

"Aw man, I was just about to try and scare you guys! Well I guess now I have failed to the hands of Ringer once again." She said sarcastically

"Yeah yeah, real funny. Hey while you're here, mind taking the chicken back to her parents' house? You know where it is better than me."

Out from underneath us was a faint voice saying "I'm not a chicken!". Me and her went into a fit of giggle as if we were little school fillies. Rainbow just shrugged as if saying "Hey, why not?". She then flew down and swooped Scoots onto her back. She then set her wings waiting for takeoff, Wings up, back legs upward and as if ready to pounce. She then took off at tremendous speed. I then continued onward to the boutique and it was quiet most of the walk there. There was the occasional bow from a pony who knew I was the daughter of Luna. I appreciated it but I liked being treated like a normal pony. Once we arrived we stopped at the door.

"Did anypony else feel something?" asked Metal

"I think its snowing!" Said SweetieBelle

"Hey that reminds me of all the fun things that could happen during this time of year. Like skiing, snowboarding, snowball fights, making snowponies…"

"Wait, did you say snowball fights?!" I asked excitedly

"Yeah what of it?"

"I remember in Canterlot, me and my friends would have snowball fight against the other fillies and colts every year for a competition. My friends and I would win every time. "

"Oh so what you're saying is you have a champ record huh? Well I think I can make you lose your screek! Me and the CMC verses you and your choice!"

"I can get a snowball cutiemark!"

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm untouchable on the field. It is on!"

"Sweetie, you tell the rest of the crusaders. So it's a deal?"

"Deal" We then hoof shaked and waved SweetieBelle goodbye. We discussed our plan and wanted to tell everyone the deal at the park. I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

**Yeah it might be short but hey, it's an intro. I always do them short. But they will get longer soon. I should be posting them soon. Also my other story will still get updated; this is just a side thing. Say by Ringer. RingerWings: By Everypony, Hope you guys choose me! I am out of here PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everypony! Fyi: This story will not have a schedule**  
It was around 6:30 when I had finally awoken. Moon and Metal wouldn't be up for awhile. So I then went ahead and started walking to Rarity's to order my team uniform. Moon is going to add some stuff to it.  
As I was on my way back I realized I didn't have a team! Then I thought, if Metal is having the CMS, then I should ask their equals! You can probably guess who I'm talking about; Rarity, RainbowDash, and AppleJack. I also have to have 2 extras just incase so I'm thinking PinkiePie and my old snowball partner and best friend SpotingStar! We would dominate the other teams!  
So for the next 2 hours, I would be going to everyone of their houses asking if they can join me in a snowbattle. All but Pinke accepted, she said that she doesn't want to miss any fun during the day. Eh, I should've guessed.  
_Home: 9:45 am_  
I was sitting down on my couch when I saw that it was almost time for me to start work! If you don't know, I teach weapon skills and self defense to ponies of all ages. Mostly mares and colts. I then started to sprint all the way to the dojo. Once I got there I got myself fixed up so I didn't look like I just ran a marathon.  
"Hello everypony, sorry I'm late."  
We then got started on our lesson. I was teaching them how to use their weapon to block, and guess what? I used snowballs as the object to block! They caught on rather quickly. I made them handle 3 kinds of weapons. Sword, nunchucks, and a shield. I gave them the basic weaponry so in the future they can use more advance stuff.  
After the lesson, it was around noon. Class was going to end in about 30 minutes, I then thought"What if they come to my snowball fight?" Would be cool to have some support with me, I bet Metal is doing the same. I stood infront of my class and exclaimed,  
"Everypony, tomorrow me and my son Metal will be having a snow battle with our friends. If you would like to come, then come today at the snow arena to ask any questions." The bell then rang and everypony went on with their day.  
Sometime afterwards, I got a call from Ms. Cheerilee. She told me that Metal had left school to have lunch instead of being on school grounds.  
"Ms.C, Both you and I both trust him enough to know that he wouldn't do anything bad unsupervised. But if and only if he doesn't come back when you start class again then you can punish him."  
I hung up after my rant was over. I then noticed that I had to get ready to introduce the rules to all the ponies willing to watch. I got into my old vest I use to wear for my old snow battles. I was a bit surprised it still fit but I was a bit bigger when I was a filly.  
_Snowball Fight arena: _  
Once I had made it to the arene (park), I had noticed that many ponies had come to join in on the competition and to just watch. I recognized many faces and some I didn't. My students must've told some friends.  
Around 10 minutes later we got into the rules. (_You can see it in __**Chronic Writer's Block' **__view). _When it was time to say my part i gave Metal a determined grin. Signaling that my team will be the one to defeat all the other's.  
Park 2:30  
Before I had came to the park, I had told all my teammates to meet me st the park for some snowball practice. They had all agreed and now I was waiting for them to show up. As I was waiting, I started to make some snow forts. Oh did I mention at the tournament that the teams get 10 minutes beforehand to build a fort? I made each one in that time and was happy with the results. They each were 9 feet tall with thick walls. They had an area with a few stacks of snowballs and the only way to get in was a hole in the back.  
Very soon afterwards, they all came at the almost the same time.  
"Hey guys, are you ready to kick some flank tomorrow?"  
"Yes Captain Ringer!"  
"Good now before we get started, I want to know your best qualities in snowball fighting."  
"I can bomb them from the skies, they won't even know what hit them!" RainbowDash said excitedly  
"A can buck the snowballs far an' with great force" AppleSauce explained  
"Well you know me, I could turn invisible and through the snow, but for a short time." Star had stated  
"Hmmm I'm not sure what mine is but I'll figure it out soon enough as long as I don't get dirty in the process." Rarity had no clue? Oh this is going to be a long day. We then started to practice our techniques. Everpony was doing well, Rarity was actually dodging the snowballs which was good because you don't want to or else you're out. When practice was over we said if goodbyes went our separate ways. Before Rarity had left I asked her the progress on our team uniform.  
"Well I'm just about done with them, if you would like them now I would gladly give them to you" I accepted her offer and took a good at them; they were white and fit the whole body instead if my old vest which only fit the front, it also didn't cover up the top of the head so it didn't cover up the eyes, ears and mane. For RD , since she had wings, it had holes the covered her wings in white to match her wings with the rest of the uniform. Mine was made the same way but allowed a bigger wingspan. I thanked Rarity a whole bunch and went on my way home.  
Home 8:30  
When I got home I saw Moon watching anime. He just got a shipment from some far off country, he said I would never understand. When I showed him the uniform he looked a bit surprised, must've thought they would look like our old ones.  
"Do you think you can add some stuff to this? Like a hidden headset or something? And can you make some cool weapons fort throwing snow? I'd be really happy if you could." I gave him a pleading look that I usually give him to do stuff for me. He accepted and explained that the headset part he will have tomorrow but the weapons will take a few days. He then went if to his workshop.  
As I was walking to bed I noticed that Metal was already asleep. He must've had a long day. We wouldn't compete against each other yet since we had to go against a few teams before that. I then poofed up a key and went to my room. I turned to the closet and used my key to open it. It was my secret weapons chamber more than a closet, the clothes are in a corner. I turned to the area covered with 1 inch glass, I stored all my special weapons I had gotten on my adventures. I told myself that if I lost the match against my son test he could take any weapons from here. I was going time tell him in the morning when Celestia's sun rises. I then went to bed with no dinner.  
I'm gonna be hungry by then...  
**I'm so so so so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner! I have no excuses.**


End file.
